


Identity

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Identity Issues, Making Out, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She paused, looking over Duela, her blue eyes over scanning her entire body. "I heard that you're even calling yourself The Riddler's kid now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for a while and I finally put it to writing. This contains some mosh-mashes of the Batman and Teen a Titans comics, along with my own character interpretations.

Duela paused, her makeup brush held up yet never quite reaching her face; as if the mirror were trying to mock her, only half of her face was white.

"I've heard," Enigma said, red ponytail swishing as she moved, "that someone has been having a few identity issues. You're Two Face's kid one moment and the Joker's the next." She paused, looking over Duela, her blue eyes scanning over her entire body. "I heard that you're even calling yourself The Riddler's kid now."

Duela said turned to face her, the mirror and her makeup forgotten. She sighed. "I don't mean anything by it, Enigma. You know how things are; if you want to be yourself then you have to be everything but yourself."

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?" She shook her head. "You need to rethink this Joker's kid thing because you aren't that funny."

Duela couldn't help but snort. At least she could count on Enigma to always be honest with her, and she wasn't nearly as cryptic as her father.

"I don't mean any offense by it." Her Riddler's Daughter costume was still folded up in her closet, and Duela doubted she would have much use for it again. "You're great and your dad is great, and I never meant to imply otherwise."

Enigma merely pursed her lips. "It isn't just for crime, is it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that look." Enigma put her hands on her hips. "I know you, Duela. You've got your issues, I get it, but I never imagined just how you would let them out."

"Look, I dressed up as you; it's not as big of a deal as you make it out to be. How many times do I have to say that?" Duela turned, picking up her makeup case. She needed to hurry and get the rest of her face painted; she could only stand looking at herself like this, only half of her face covered and parts of her costume missing, for so long.

Enigma was light on her feet, and were it not for the mirror then Duela wouldn't have noticed her coming towards her. She had her yellow, question mark cane held tightly in one hand and the other held out. Still, it came as a surprise when she grabbed Duela's shoulder.

"I'm smart, aren't I?"

Duela sighed. "Yes, I get it. You're the real Riddler's kid."

She smirked, moving her hand towards Duela's face. "Then I'm smart enough to know that there's a line between wanting to be someone and wanting someone." The red head grinned. "And you have definitely crossed it."

Duela never did finish putting on her makeup. Her face was otherwise occupied.

Enigma's lips were soft and she went slow, biding her time. Her cane clanked as it hit the floor, forgotten. Duela's heart raced.

Nothing mattered then but the two of them, their lips locked together and hands on each other. When they finally broke apart, the two were panting and grinning. Duela took a look over Enigma, up and down her curvy figure and over her tight green suit. For once she didn't have to hide it.

"The suit certainly looks better on you," Duela said.

**Author's Note:**

> *Quietly wonders why no one else ships this*


End file.
